So Shame On Me Now
by ausllyxaustinally
Summary: "It was fake, all of it. I lied to him, I tricked him, I mislead him. All on purpose, all with full intention, all with a deceitful manner. But the worst part wasn't lying to him, it was lying to me." / / In which, Ally Dawson is a lying reporter and Austin Moon is a victimized deadbeat celebrity. / / AU


_**New story...Yay..? I don't know how this is gonna go, but I'm trying it. **_

_**Storyline inspired by T-Swift's song "I Knew You Were Trouble" and "Innocent" but twisted into a different version where Austin is the victim and Ally is the liar. Juuuust...Enjoy itttt! **_

_**FULL SUMMARY:**_

_**Ally Dawson is Miami's top Celebrity News Reporter. When lacking in recent articles, Ally's boss, Ronnie, threatens to fire Ally. But of course, according to Ally, work is life, there is no way she's getting fired! When Ally happens to run into World's deadbeat celeb, Austin Moon, Ally promises Ronnie a good article about Austin Moon in two months time! What Ally doesn't expect is to fall completely head over heels for this dead-beat Austin Moon boy. **_

_**/ / / / / / / / / **_

I think this is what they mean when they talk about the fallout of something. Whether it be there was a test you didn't study for and the fallout was that you totally bomb it, or when you're five and you steal a cookie from that cookie jar and the fallout you receive is some stupid time-out that you don't really think you deserve.

Or you lie to a very special person and when the truth comes out... they hate you.

That fallout is probably the worst, and it's probably only the worst because it was all so impulsive! You never imagined that there would come a time when the truth was revealed. You always think about the here and the now, and never the things to come, the aftermath, the future. I have a lot of traits, I'm going to add selfish to that list. I never pegged myself to be the person who never thinks of others before them self, but you learn something new about yourself every day.

I like stories. I love them, actually. I like how words line up one after the other and can create a whole new world, I like how something imaginary can feel so real, I like making things up. I have since I was a small child, maybe that's when my lying started.

Though, I've never recalled my storytelling having this much of a backfire. There was no applause this time, just pity, just anger, and the worst one: regret.

I never expected to lose my balance like this, in fact, I had no idea I was even walking on such a tight rope until now. But maybe I never lost my balance, maybe the entire time, he was there... holding me steady and it was only when the truth trotted in front of him, that he let me go and I fell. I deserved to fall, I deserved to break, I deserved to lose my balance. I should've known. That's all I can say to myself right now: I should've known. _He _should've known.

When did I lose my mind? When did I lose myself? When did I lose him?

It's simple really, because this is how it starts:

My boss Ronnie Romone slaps down a thick article onto his desk in front of me. I flinch, glance down at the papers, and then up at him. I decided to get down from my high-horse, I'm not so sure this is a good job speech like I'd expected. _I'm in trouble_.

"Can you tell me what this is, Ally?" Ronnie questions, his voice is icier than I wished it was. I cleared my throat, glancing down at the article again. Ronnie was slowly pacing back and forth, eyeing me as he awaited my reply. I was kind of scared to utter a word, but I knew I didn't have a choice.

"Um, It's my article?" I guessed, my lips bending into a nervous-wobbly smile.

He gave me a sharp look, "That's right." he replied. Something in this room felt tense. Something wasn't right and I had a feeling the problem started with me. I started mentally retracing my steps to try and find what I had done wrong. I'm generally not always in trouble, I'm generally never given this disappointed look. It bothered me to a great amount.

"Is...Is that it?" I questioned. The fire in his eyes when he looked at me told me that I'm better off keeping my mouth shut, so I quickly shut my mouth and sit back in the chair stiffly.

He leans over his table, palms on the top, head inching closer to mine in a menacing way. "No, that's not it." he replied, wryly. I could breathe again when he stepped back from his desk, his intimidation backing up a couple steps. He grabs the magazine, flips a dozen pages, then lets his eyes rest on one specific page. I had a feeling it was my article. "Tell me, Ally, What is this?" he questioned. I was about to reply when he'd interrupted me suddenly, "What kind of magazine company do you work for, Ally? A fashion magazine?" I shook my head, "A cosmetics magazine?" I shook my head. "Exactly! You work for a Celebrity's Gossip Magazine! So, tell me why you have written a six-page article based on Jennifer Aniston's red carpet dress?" he spat. He closed the magazine, slapping it on the desk again. "Nobody cares about this stuff, Ally! Nobody cares about what kind of mascara she's using or what her shoe size is, people want the personal! Her life, people want to hear about a celebrity's life, not about anything they're wearing. They want the juicy stuff, the gossip."

I grimaced, "Yeah, I know that, but I don't actually know Jenn-"

"Well, of course you don't! That's why we make it up!" Ronnie said, a look in his eyes so wild that it scared me slightly.

"But-"

"-You are a writer for a _gossip _magazine! Your job is to over-analyze thing, mix up a bit of the truth, and then slap it down on paper! Is that too much to ask?" Ronnie questioned, hysterical. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. When I realized he was waiting on me to answer, I quickly shook my head.

"Sorry, Ronnie." I squeaked.

He sighed and I knew things were getting heavier when he finally calmed himself down and took a seat in his chair. He folded his hands on his desk and looked me in the eye. I averted my eyes to the top of his desk to avoid the awkwardness of direct eye contact.

"I hate to do this, Ally," he said gently. I felt the horror sinking into my stomach making me feel a bit nauseas.

"Ronnie..."

"You are one of our top writer's here at _Who Did What _Magazine, but you're just not cutting it anymore, Ally." Ronnie said. I was screaming internally. "You used to have the best stories, the juiciest topics, and now you've suddenly slipped into this writer's-comatose," _whatever that was, _"You have nothing interesting. The things you're writing just...aren't important to anybody. You're better off not writing anything at all." Ronnie said.

"No, Ronnie, I've just been slacking off! I'm sorry! I can fix this!" I begged him, the plead in my eyes more than my mouth. Ronnie stared at me with pity. He was not going to lay me off! I was not going to be fired! I've never been fired! Ally Dawson doesn't get fired, Ally Dawson can quit, but she can't get fired!

"I don't know what else to say, Ally, other than you're..."

"No! Ronnie! One more chance! All I'm asking is for one more chance! I will give you the best article you've ever read! Full of gossip, full of lies, full of everything you want! Just please...Don't do this! Give me another shot! I can do this!" My pleading was turning into whining.

Ronnie arched an eye brow at me. His eyes sunk down to his desk, staring at the last issue of our magazine and seeming to be lost in thought. He slowly looked back up at me. He stared at me for a moment while my eyes were big with fear and plead.

The silence was killing me. I could not be fired from this job. I was paid well (sometimes I even cried with joy at that paycheck), I had awesome co-workers, I love the coffee machine in the lounge room, and it was writing about non-sense all day long! It's the best job in the world. I couldn't just leave!

"Only because you're desperate am I giving you one more shot. I want an article on my desk by the end of next week." Ronnie said.

My eyes bugged from my skull. "Next week?" I shrieked. Ronnie nodded. I was going to request more time but I felt that Ronnie's faith in me would weaken some more so I squared my shoulders, gulped down the worry, and nodded confidently. "You got it."

"I'm glad." Ronnie gave me closed-mouth grin. His posture changed suddenly and he was frowning at me, "Now, get out of here, your near-heartbreak is destroying the aura of my office. Shoo, Shoo!" Ronnie shook his hands at me as if it would direct a gust of wind to usher me out of the place. I slowly nodded and walked out.

I closed his office door, let out a breath and I leaned up against it. My heart was still pounding. I nearly lost my job, oh my god, I nearly lost my job. I shook my head and forced a smile at one of my co-workers before heading back to my cubicle.

**. . . . . . .**

"Ugh, no!" I yelled at my sheet of paper, angrily erasing the words. This was harder than I thought and what was worse was the fact that my article was due bright and early _tomorrow_. I toss my head back in agony, pressing my brain for thoughts but my brain was unwilling to give me any. "Come on," I whispered to myself.

I heard a honk coming from outside. I glanced over at my window and saw a woman leaving her car. It was a nice spicy, sporty red that matched her bold-red lipstick. She stuck her tongue out to scrape it along her ice cream that was nearly melting off her cone. I suddenly had a sharp craving for ice cream.

I shook my head and attempted to focus on my paper again. My head started pounding so hard that I saw stars. I shook my head as I looked away from the paper and back out the window. The woman was gone, but the image of her ice cream cone still haunted my thoughts. I gnawed on the inside of my cheek. I guess a small break wouldn't hurt.

I grabbed my keys and tore off out of my room. "Ally, Where ya going? Lunch is almost ready!" I heard my best friend call out to me as I made my way to the front door.

"We made Nutella Crepes!" her boyfriend, Dez, chirped from somewhere in the kitchen rather excitedly.

"Don't mind me, I'm going to grab something from the beach! Ciao!" I shouted and I was amazed by how much better my head felt once I was out of the house. I hadn't left my place on the bed since Ronnie had assigned me to work hard on a new article filled with juicy gossip and purified lies. I wanted it to be perfect but I didn't have a thing in mind.

Life felt a little bit better when I was practically moaning over the goodness of my ice cream cone. It was vanilla layered three times with sprinkles. I didn't even care about the looks I was getting from anybody around me, I just raked my brain for lies to put in a damn magazine, I deserved all the sprinkles I could get!

I'm too busy enjoying my ice cream cone to notice the car heading towards me. (By a driver who should not have been texting, might I add!) I wasn't sure if my peripheral vision, or my entire vision, was totally crappy or if I was just simply so engaged in my own world that I didn't see the vehicle at all.

There's a shout from a guy behind me, "Miss, Stop!" he demanded, alarm in his smooth voice. I furrowed my brows in confusion and perhaps his order wasn't so smart but it was the thought that counted! I stopped in my steps and it's quick really, the immediate jolt of pain buzzing through my body. I think I even heard the clunk my body made as it slapped against the hood of the vehicle before I lost my balance and my body hits the pavement not so gently.

My vision spins and I see a lot of stars. (Not the pretty kind!) The shouts of _Ohmygod! _were faded and distant in my ears. I can hear my own blood rushing along through my ear drums. It hurts to breathe and Goddammit my ice cream is gone! Though, I didn't find time to be angry about the loss of my ice cream cone when the pain is rippling through me. I would've groaned, but I knew that it would hurt, too. I roll onto my side slightly, holding my breath, my face crumpled in pain.

"Miss! Miss! Are you okay?"

_Oh, yeah, definitely. Just hit by a car, no biggie._

A stranger with warm hands touches my shoulder and gently moves me so I'm on my back. I squint up at the stranger and I can see it's a man. He's got golden hair and a panicked face. (Well, At least I hope it was panicked, I'd be kind of insulted if he witnessed me getting hit by a car and just shrugged about it.)

"Miss, are you awake? Can you hear me?" he questions, moving slightly to block the sun that had been peering into my face. I opened my eyes a little bit more, getting an ever better look. Oh, I like what I see. He's got nice brown eyes, a soft skin tone, a perfectly angled nose, hair that flops just the right way and - _oh, it's Austin Moon._

Wait. Wait. Back up, back up. Did I just...Austin Moon? Austin Monica Moon? As in deadbeat celebrity who went to rehab Austin Moon? As in the boy nobody has heard from in three months? Oh my God. Oh my God. Okay, Okay.

He turns away from me suddenly and scowls over towards the vehicle that hit me, "Stay put! Somebody call the ambulance!" he demands. He looks back at me and pushes a lock of hair back that had fallen in his face. "Miss, Everything's going to be okay. Does anything hurt?"

His question struck me as stupid. I find the strength to rasp out, "Does anything hurt? _Everything_ hurts!"

He stares at me in shock for a moment before his lips split into a grin like he's glad I said something. He quickly wipes it off my face when he's silently reminded himself of my current condition. "Right, Right. We've got the ambulance coming. What's your name?"

"Ally." I groan. He nods his head, but doesn't say his name. The pain starts to intensify and I try to breathe through the pain, my breaths short and quick. He seems to notice, his eye brows knitting together in concern. He palms my hair and I guess it's supposed to be comforting and if I wasn't pretty much dying on this graceless road, I probably would've liked it.

"The ambulance will be here shortly." A stranger informs us, kneeling down beside me just as Austin was. (I hope it's not awkward that I know his name without him actually introducing it to me.) "Is she injured?"

Austin removes his hand and wipes it on his shirt as he nods. I realized that he just wiped my blood on his shirt. _My blood _was on Austin Moon's _shirt! _Oh, I'm telling this one to the grandkids one day. He replied quickly, "Yeah, her head." Austin assessed me some more, "And...everything else." Just as he said this I realized that my palms, elbows, and knees were burning. I guessed I had gashes and scratches all over my body which was probably disgustingly stained with gravel.

The stranger shakes his head, releasing a breath from his puffed out cheeks, "I'd say you're handling this well." He gave me a lopsided grin and I would've laughed along but, once again, I was sort of...occupied with stuff. There was a dull pain in my wrist and a sharp pain in my ribs that made me squeal and flinch when Austin touched it.

He looked at me with apology on his face, "Sorry, just checking." Austin said. My breathing was getting shakier. For the love of God, I need drugs, I definitely need drugs. I knew we had drawn a crowd, but I kept my attention focused on not dying and on the two strangers who were kneeling in front of me trying to make sure I wouldn't die either.

By the time the ambulance actually arrived, the paramedics said that I had gone into shock. It made sense because after a long while of laying there in the middle of the road, I couldn't feel my hands or feet, the pain in my ribs had died away and I could feel the blood on my face, but I couldn't actually feel where it was coming from.

_All I wanted was a goddamn ice cream, I didn't ask for this!_

They wrapped a brace around my neck and carefully lifted me into a stretcher to which I cried out in pain. They shoved me inside the ambulance - Okay, I'm just being dramatic - They carefully placed me and the awesome gurney inside the ambulance, shut the doors. I heard someone pat the back doors in a way that made me cringe by the noise. I never used to have hyper-sensitive ears. I sure hope that this accident didn't turn me into like some weird superhero or something.

I could hear my teeth chattering and then some conversation about how I was going into shock which made sense because I was suddenly feeling a heap of anxiety creep inside my guts and my muscles were shaking involuntarily. I closed my eyes and prayed we got to the hospital fast, I had an article to write.

**. . . . . . **

A clock is ticking really loudly.

My eyes flutter several times before opening completely, almost like they were trying to deny that I had woken up. I glance around the room. I was kind of lost for a moment, surrounded by plain walls that could probably use some decoration, and then my eyes rest on the fat clock that I think woke me up.

Obviously, I'm in a hospital. I suddenly recall the pain that vibrated through my entire body as I laid on that gravelly pavement with two strangers kneeling next to me, one being a deadbeat celebrity, the other being probably some guy who works at Wal-Mart and fights with his wife over a TV remote. Then I remember the ambulance and the way into the hospital. I passed out on strong pain medication at some point.

The neck brace they had strapped on me wasn't there anymore so I was able to move my head stiffly to glance beside me. My eyes open a little larger. He's here...Austin Moon...He's here, in my hospital room. I thought it was weird to just stare at him so I cleared my throat but I guess I'd forgotten about the pain in my ribs because the second I cleared my throat, I gasped, "Oh, God!" Cue my tight grip on my ribs.

Austin's head snaps up to look at me. "I...I'll get the nurse!"

"No!" I stop him before he can leave his seat. I breathe in deeply. "It's fine, I'm fine." My voice is raspy. I relax back into my bed. He stares at me for a moment. I don't know what else to say, so I say the first thing that comes to mind: "Why don't I have a heart monitor? I'm in the hospital, aren't I?" God, I'm so stupid.

He cracks a small smile. "You're fine." he said, now it being his turn to assure me that I was, in fact, not dying.

But I continued, "So, If my heart stops, how will anybody know?" I questioned.

He lets out a small laugh, scratching his nose. He looks at me again. "Your heart isn't going to stop. Like I said, you're fine. Nothing more than a broken rib, sprained wrist, three stitches on your head, and lots of bandages."

"That's nice." I croaked. He laughed again slightly. I looked at him for a moment before I dropped the bomb, "I hope you don't mind me asking but...What are you doing here?"

He arched a confused eye brow before his eyes suddenly widened. He shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, Uh, I just...I was just..." Austin looked at me and with all of his courage, said, "I just...I saw you get hit and I...wanted to make sure you were definitely okay."

"Did you follow me here?" I questioned. Okay, I had no filter.

He laughed slightly, shaking his head. "Uh, No. I didn't. I, um," he cleared his throat, "I requested that they called me to tell me if you were okay or not. They called me this morning and I...came down here."

I slowly nodded. "Oh, uh, okay."

His eyes widened again, "I can leave if you want me to like...I don't...I don't have to stay. I just wanted to make sure you were fine, but if this makes you uncomfortable, I can-"

In the midst of his babbling, a thought strikes my mind. Austin Moon is in front of me. I'm about to be fired. My boss wants a juicy article.

And Austin was the perfect person for that article.

Quickly, I interrupted, "No, it's fine." I smiled at him. It might be evil, it might be awful, it might be totally out of my character but I needed this job and Austin was the only way that I could keep it. I was going to write the best article about Austin Moon's personal life. I was going to find the darkest side of him and I was going to print inside a magazine for all to read. It's so evil, it's practically witchcraft, but sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures.

I shade my eyes into a look of innocence, "So...Would you mind telling me your name?" I asked.

"Oh, Yeah, I'm..." he slowly trailed off and looked at me with confusion, "Wait...You don't...know me?" he questioned, stabbing himself in the chest with his pointer finger. I gave him my best clueless look. He stared at me for a moment, seeming baffled that I had no idea who he was. "Oh, Uh...Right..." He shifts in his seat again. My acting skills are great. "I'm Austin Moon." He bit his lip like he was waiting for me to freak out.

For the sake of it, I just smiled innocently, "Nice to meet you, Austin Moon, I'm Ally Dawson."

This was going to be the best article to ever be written. When I get out of here, I am going to confront Ronnie about my article to be written about Austin Moon and it's going to be the best thing he's ever read. Of course, I'll need some time. I'm going to need to get to know Austin. I mean really know him. I was going to go through the most intense research ever. I was going to fake being his friend. It was perfect, it was rational, it was totally deceitful.

And it kinda made me feel alive for once.


End file.
